


Незримое касание

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Дай призраку палец, и он тебе всю руку откусит





	Незримое касание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invisible Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199204) by [purplekitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte). 



Взять камень с собой, потому что не хотелось выпускать его из поля зрения, очевидно и безо всяких сомнений было ужасной идеей, теперь она это прекрасно понимала. Дай призраку палец, и он тебе всю руку откусит. Уступи на самую толику призраку, который может создавать ощутимые иллюзии или даже немного взаимодействовать с экстрасенсами и при этом оставаться невидимым для остальных — и он, ну…  
Джедайт подул ей на шею, но она отмахнулась от него, как от назойливой мухи. Тот, чтоб ему пусто было, только рассмеялся и прошептал прямо ей в ухо:  
– Ты ерзаешь на месте.  
Рей не ерзала, и он должен был об этом знать. Лекция же была в самом разгаре. Только потому, что у нее разыгрались гормоны и вскипела кровь… И вообще, она слушала… что-то там говорящего преподавателя.  
Джедайт лизнул ее шею, потом перешел к ключице – прямо через одежду, проследил языком изгиб ее груди, сомкнул рот на соске. Принялся легко водить пальцами по ее животу, рисуя круги.  
Проклятье, а вот теперь она действительно заерзала – незаметно, насколько могла делать это, сидя за столом. Посреди лекции она ни за что не могла дотронуться до себя, сбрасывая напряжение  
Он провел ладонью по ее бедру, забираясь под юбку, его призрачные пальцы проникли под ее белье. А потом он скользнул пальцем  _внутрь_ …  
Рей резко встала. Вся группа обернулась к ней.  
– Извините, мне нужно в туалет, – сообщила она шокированному преподавателю и бегом выбежала из аудитории.


End file.
